Never knew it could hurt
by MoonEclipseSun
Summary: He didn't think there was a problem with their relationship. Guess he was wrong about that.
1. Chapter 1

Jou could hear his phone begin to ring again

Jou could hear his phone begin to ring again. He didn't even have to look at it to know that it was Kaiba. He'd been calling constantly for the last three hours without giving up. Jou had yet to answer even one of his phone calls. He didn't want to talk to him. Instead he just wanted to blend into the wall which he was currently leaning against and vanish into nothing.

He still couldn't believe what he'd seen. He hadn't thought that Kaiba and himself were having any issues with their relationship. 'Course they still bickered and everything, but that was just because they were so used to it and it was natural. He thought everything was perfect between them. They'd been together six and a half months, and although they hadn't slept together, it didn't matter; the right time had never come for that. He didn't know how he could have been so wrong.

_Flashback_

_Jou unlocked the door to his and Kaiba's house. He'd only moved in about a week ago and it was still hard to get used to some days, although he loved it. It meant he was able to spend more time with Kaiba since he worked so much._

_With a small smile on his face, he placed the keys on the table and began to make his way towards the bedroom. He didn't expect Kaiba home till about three in the morning again. That was early for him, though Jou made sure he was awake enough to be able to give him a kiss and then go back to sleep._

_As he made his way up the stairs, he began to hear faint sounds. At first he thought it was his imagination but as he got closer to their room, the sound began to get louder. Now, he may have been a virgin but that didn't mean he was an idiot. He knew what that sound was. Moaning. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Why would he be hearing moaning coming from his and Kaiba's room? No one should have been home._

_When he got to the door he placed his hand on the door knob but froze when he thought he heard a voice similar to Kaiba's moan out '_Oh... god... yes' _He had to be imaging it though, right? Kaiba would never cheat on him. Finally after summing up the courage, he opened the door to see Kaiba and some random guy. So much for him being a virgin._

_No words escaped his lips, but when Kaiba turned and looked at Jou, with a surprised and frightened look on his face, he simply slammed the door shut and ran. He had always been faster at running. He could hear his name being called but he never stopped._

_End flashback_

Jou was snapped out of his memory when a loud bang was heard at the door. He knew who it was though, since his phone had stopped ringing. He hadn't wanted to open it, but for some reason, he'd gotten up and opened the front door to see Kaiba standing there. Jou didn't say anything, just went to slam the door shut but was unable when Kaiba stopped it with his hand.

"Jou… please… hear me out."

Still, Jou said nothing. He refused to say anything. He had made his choice when he'd slept with another person and now Jou was making his choice. And everyone knew, when Jou made up his mind, it stayed that way.

Looking down at his hand, he slid off a ring. He and Kaiba both wore the same ones. They were meant to stand for their love for each other and their undying commitment to each other. Ha! He slid the ring off his finger before he handed it to Kaiba.

"You made your decision, now I'm making mine. I'll be around tomorrow for my stuff."

Before slamming the door in Kaiba's face he whispered;

"_As much as it hurts, as much as I wish it wasn't, it is. We're over. Good-bye Kaiba._"

No matter how many times Kaiba banged on the door, screamed or called, Jou refused to answer. Their choices had been made. All he could do was bring his knees to his chest and cry.

* * *

I know it's sort of been a while. I'm like on and off, but here's another. And yes, I know, I tend to go for the sad ones, you know, can't help it though. I am, though, considering making this a two-shot, but I need to know what you think and for that, it means review. So be nice, and review?


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank both **ONIX-2 **and **devotedtodream **for their review. I'm glad that you liked my story.

And now, onto the story;

* * *

Jou arrived at the house the next day at the normal time that he used to when he got off school. He knew no one would be home because Mokuba was at school and Kaiba was at work. He let out a small grateful sigh. He didn't know if he would have been able to keep his façade up if he saw Kaiba. He knew all he wanted to do was run into the older boys' arms, but he knew that wasn't possible. Not anymore.

He didn't know why but he quietly closed the door behind him, a few boxes in hand and headed up the stairs. Thankfully all was quiet. He took one step at a time, slower then the last one. When he finally did reach their –_Kaiba's_- room he opened the door slowly, before wishing he could close it again. There, sitting on his bed, was Kaiba.

The only things running through Jou's mind were; _"He shouldn't be here." "Why is he here?" "Oh god… why."_

After taking a few deep breaths, Jou opened the door once more, keeping his eyes from Kaiba's and placed the boxes on the ground. _Just ignore him_ It was the only thing running through Jou's mind as he made his way around the room and began to pack –well more like throw anything that his hands laid on into the box.- He wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. The less time he spent around Kaiba, the less pain he'd go through and the less chance that he'd lose his façade and go running back into Kaiba's arms, only to be hurt once more.

"Pup."

Jou couldn't help but visibly flinch at the nickname. It wasn't that he hated the name, okay, well, maybe he _despised_ it, but never mind that minor fact. He tried to ignore Kaiba's presence but when he heard the older teen stand and then felt his hand on his shoulder, he could no longer.

"I told you yesterday Kaiba; I'm here for my stuff."

After pulling his shoulder from said boys grip, he continued his way around the room collecting his stuff. Kaiba still called his name, along with every nickname he'd ever been given during their relationship, but he refused to look at or talk to the other boy.

He picked up the now full box and took it down to where his car was. He wished that this was his only box but he'd brought everything he had when he'd moved in with Kaiba and he knew that it would be an all day job just to get it all packed.

When he made it back into the house, Kaiba was now leaning against one of the walls, close to the door. Jou made the mistake of looking into Kaiba's eyes as he couldn't help but see the pain, the desperation, and the _love _the other boy had for him, and Jou couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

Leaning his back against the wall, Jou slid down it before bringing his knees' to his chest. He didn't want to cry in front of the other boy, but he couldn't help it as it seemed that the tears had a mind of their own. When he felt Kaiba's arm around his shoulder, he couldn't help but flinch although he made no move to push him away.

"Why?"

"I..." Kaiba faltered for a moment. "I love you."

With strength that Jou didn't even know he had, he pushed Kaiba away and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"No! If you did, then you wouldn't have done that! You wouldn't!"

Jou quickly made his way up the stairs and back to Kaiba's room where he continued to pack his things. As he did, he let the tears flow freely. Never in their six and a half month relationship had Kaiba ever told him that he loved him. Never. Jou had always said it, but he'd either received a peck on the lips or an "I know."

Deciding to just leave the rest of his stuff here, he couldn't handle being here any longer, Jou grabbed the box with whatever was already in it and he began to make his way down the stairs and to the door. Just before he was able to escape, Kaiba stood in his way.

"Please… forgive me Jou."

"Why should I Kaiba? You cheated on me! There is no forgiving for that!"

Pushing past Kaiba, he made his way out the door and towards his truck. He placed the box in the back and then turned back to Kaiba who was standing at the door with what looked like tears in his eyes, but Jou knew he had to be kidding himself.

"Maybe in the future Kaiba, maybe. But right now, I can't. It hurts, it hurts so badly and as much as I want to, I can't because I don't trust you. I just can't."

With that said Jou climbed into his truck and drove off. As he did though, he drove with tears in his eyes and tears' running down his cheeks because he wanted so badly to turn around and run back into Kaiba's arms but he knew that wasn't possible.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank **ONIX-21** for their review. It's nice to know that you like my story. Keep reviewing, it'll make me keep posting.

On a side note, I do want to let you all know that want me to continue with this story. It'll be like a chapter-by-chapter thing, if you know what I mean. I've never been too good at keeping with a story, but I'll try my best. I know it won't go on for too many chapters though, because I don't want it drawn out. It'd just suck then

Anyway, onto the story;

* * *

It had been three months since Jou had walked away from Kaiba. It had been anything but easy for him as everywhere he went; he swore he always saw Kaiba. He remembered one day when he swore that Kaiba was following him that he'd turned around and screamed at 'Kaiba' to stop following. It turned out to be an elderly man. To say he was shocked and mildly confused would be an understatement.

He was starting to feel like he was going crazy. Every day he would go past Kaiba's house. He still felt like he should be parking his car there, not continuing on. Since the day Jou had gotten his stuff from Kaiba's and made the break up final, Kaiba had called him every day and every day, Jou had refused to answer his calls. He knew Kaiba was sorry and he wanted to make up for what he did, but Jou still didn't trust him. In reality, he wasn't sure if he would ever trust him again.

As he pulled into his drive way, his cell went off. Not having the energy to ignore it, he flipped it opened and pressed it to his ear.

"What do you want Kaiba?"

"_Meet me at our old park in twenty minutes. Please."_

Having no energy to argue, he simply shrugged before remembering that he was on the phone and mumbled an 'whatever' before flipping it closed and starting his car up once more. No point in sitting around the house for twenty minutes was there?

As he drove towards their old park he couldn't help but wonder why on earth Kaiba would want to meet him there. He was almost positive that Kaiba was meant to be at work, not meeting him. _Why did I even pick up the phone in the first place? _It was the first thought that ran through Jou's mind when he arrived at the park. All that he could see around him was anything and everything possibly romantic. And there, sitting under an old oak tree was Kaiba himself. Jou couldn't help but growl at himself as he made his way over.

"What is it that's so import-mmph"

Jou's sentence was cutting off by Kaiba's lip crashing against his. His first reaction was to relax into the kiss and return it but it only took him a moment to remember, before he pushed Kaiba away roughly.

"If that's what you brought me here for, then I'm gone."

Jou hadn't even taken a step before Kaiba's hand caught his own, stopping him from walking away.

"Please Jou… wait."

Jou didn't respond but he didn't try and walk away, only pulled his hand out of Kaiba's grip and put it into his pockets, his back still to Kaiba.

"I miss you Jou. I need you so much. I'm going crazy without you."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before cheating on me Kaiba."

He didn't walk away, only took his hands from his pockets and crossed them over his chest. He couldn't help but flinch though when Kaiba's arms snaked around his waist. For some reason, he let himself relax into Kaiba's touch, having missed it terribly.

"I love you Jou. Please come back."

"I…" Jou faltered for a moment. He wanted to say yes so bad. It shocked him at how badly he wanted to say yes. "I don't trust you anymore Kaiba. Not after you betrayed me. You can't have a relationship without trust. I'm sorry."

Jou felt that he was trying to remind himself that he didn't trust Kaiba and that without trust, there was no relationship, but his heart was constantly screaming that he still loved him and for that reason alone, should be with him.

"I can earn your trust back though, can't I?"

Jou could hear the worry and hesitance in Kaiba's voice and it almost made his heart break all over. This was the man that he fell in love with –was still in love with- and he wished more then anything he could forget all about Kaiba's betrayal and go back to how things used to be.

"I… I need to know something Kaiba."

"Anything."

"How long had you been cheating on me for?"

There was silence from Kaiba's end for a moment as Jou guessed, he was trying to think of an answer to reply with.

"I… Only once."

"Don't lie to me Kaiba. Please. Not about this."

"I… It was only the second time I'd been with him. He was the only one."

"Can you answer me why yet?"

When no sound came from Kaiba, Jou sighed and pulled out of the embrace, suddenly feeling cold though he ignored it and turned to face Kaiba.

"Until you can answer me why, there is no chance for us to be us again."

With that said, he walked away from Kaiba who stood silently.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank **ONIX-21**, **Blueberry** and **devotedtodreams** for their reviews. I'm glad ya'll liked it.

I must admit though, this is the second last chapter. Said I didn't want to draw it on, and I think it's pretty much drawing itself to a conclusion, almost, if you know what I mean. I do want your opinion though, if Jou should die (which would be seriously sad -cries-) or he lives but doesn't get back with Kaiba, or, the one that almost everyone wants (-grins-) Jou lives and Kaiba and he get back together. Also, I want to know which excuse you think if Kaiba's real one. I'll let you know, if someone gets it. (-grins more-) Review and let me know!

Also, I wish to appoligise for it being so short. I didn't mean for it to be this short, but my brain sort of went of a strike and decided that, this was all it was going to give me for this chapter. Forgive me please? I'll try and make the last chapter long, I promise!

And now, onto the story;

* * *

During the last two weeks Kaiba had called Jou everyday with a new reason as to "why". They had all ranged from "I was drunk" along with "He seduced me" and "I thought it was you?" (At that one, Jou had let out a bitter laugh and threw his phone into the toilet and flushed it.) The lowest he had gone though was when the excuse to "why" was "I was bored and had nothing else to do. He was there. You weren't." Every time he had made a new excuse, Jou had told him to stop lying and grow some balls. Jou couldn't understand why Kaiba just couldn't tell him the truth. The last phone call he had received from Kaiba, his excuse was "I don't know why. I really don't." Jou had felt like he should have just given into Kaiba as he'd sounded so sorry and desperate, but something had stopped. The whole 'I don't know why' thing wasn't good enough for him.

He didn't know if he'd ever trust or get back together with Kaiba again but he felt so alone without him. The bed for the last three months had felt so empty and cold. He was fighting with people more and more lately, trying to let out his frustrations, loneliness and anger. He was slowly losing. He was becoming so lost.

Jou shook his head to push the thoughts out of his mind as he walked down the street. It was a little chilly out so Jou has put on a jacket before he'd left. As he rounded a corner, he could have sworn he heard Kaiba's name being mentioned, but he ignored it at first. As he continued to walk be could hear Kaiba's name being mentioned more and more and he stopped to listen. The longer he stood there; the clearer was what the people were saying. And what they were saying made him feel like ice ran through his veins. Then white hot anger.

Without even thinking, Jou walked up to the group of about five people – who were in an ally. You'd think he'd be smart, you know? - and hit the first person he could reach. He was expecting the guy he hit to hit the ground but was shocked to see him shake his head instead and turned around and faced Jou. A fist slammed into his face and his head hit the ground. The last thing he remembered was one of the men saying something about gay, fun and Kaiba. Then, everything went black.

When he awoke again he found himself in a place that he despised more then anything else in the world, the _hospital_. He'd spent far too much time here when he was younger. He raised his head slightly and looked around a bit before his eyes landed on the body beside him. It was none other then Kaiba lying asleep beside him. A small smile came to his lips before he laid his head back down, feeling better. He couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to Kaiba was he whispered;

"_I still love you and I hope the day comes soon when we can be together again."_

He then closed his eyes before slipping off to sleep once more.

_The heart monitor went flat line and Kaiba awoke with a start, before calling every nurse and doctor he could get his hands on to save the man he loved. All he could do was stand on the side lines watching on helplessly and the man he wanted back in his arms began to slip away from him forever._


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank **ONIX-21**, **LadyRavenSorrows **and **devotedtodreams **for their reviews and letting me know what they'd want to happen in the story. And as I said I'd let you know who guessed right. As sad as the excuse is, **devotedtodreams** was right. Sad excuse huh? Yeah, I know, but hey, that's the main excused used.

While I was writtin' this chapter, I began to listen to The Veronicas; This love. I know that's random, but I have to say, it helped me a lot with what I'd do on the last chapter. I have to say though, English can come in very handy for other then laughing at the teacher. Yes, sadder then the excuse from Kaiba, I was writtin' this in English. Got busted too. -grins-

Now, remember, this is the last chapter. I _might_depending on what everyone wants and how much ya'll beg -grins more-, might do a sequel, because in my opinion, it seems like it's open for one. Ah, bad me.

Any now, onto the story;

* * *

_Six months later_

It's been a long six months for Jou since the night he'd been beaten and forced into the hospital. During the six months, Jou had been put into Physico as to help his legs recover and so he'd have a chance of walking again. He hadn't believed it when the doctors had told him he'd have been lucky to walk again. Apparently the guys that had beaten him up had done a number on his legs and had broken them into pieces that the doctors would be lucky to find.

It had been a very hard road. He'd proved all the doctors wrong though and he'd started to walk before he should have. He paid the price for that though. Every time he'd laid down on the bed after walking, sheering pain went through his legs and the rest of his body where he'd had to bite his lip from screaming out in pain.

The whole situation of Kaiba, though, had well, stayed the same as it had been when he had first been put into hospital. Stand still in other words. He remembered when he'd woken up from after his heart monitor had gone flat line, Kaiba had practically knocked out all of the wind in him when he'd hugged because he'd noticed he was awake and alive. He was still trying to figure out why, and it had already been six months.

Kaiba had told him that he would always be in love with him. He'd then proceeded to ask if Jou still felt the same about him or if it had changed because of what he'd put him through. Jou wasn't sure how he felt and he had replied just that. He'd had a lot of time to think if he still loved Kaiba or not and he'd found that he still loved him, but was still having some trouble trusting him like he used too.

He'd decided that today he'd tell Kaiba and he'd already called him. He was simply waiting for him to turn up. When Jou heard a soft knock, he looked up to see Kaiba standing there, looking nervous. He gave him a small smile and motioned him over. As soon as he sat down, Jou started talking, knowing he'd lose his nerve if he didn't.

"Remember when you asked me if I still loved you and I said I didn't know?"

Jou received a small nod that seemed hesitant.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about that. I needed to know for once and for all ifI really did still love you. And as much as my love for you has been damaged, it's still there. I still do love you, as broken as that love may be currently."

Jou saw Kaiba open his mouth to say something but Jou shock his head. He wasn't done yet. Not even close.

"Even though I so still love you, it doesn't mean I trust you yet. I want to trust you like I used too, but I'm still unable. It took me a while to work out why I couldn't fully trust you. You should know why I can't fully trust you. What makes it worse though, if you won't tell me the truth as to why."

Jou wanted to say more but he stopped himself before he could. That was probably enough for one breath. He needed to give Kaiba time to respond anyway. There was a silence from Kaiba for a while, before he spoke.

"I don't think I can really give you a reason as to why because truthfully, I don't know the answer to why myself. I've thought and thought and the only reason I have gotten so far was that it was a bloody stupid mistake and that I'm a fool and that I want nothing more then to take it back and have you back."

Jou could hear the desperation and resentment of the betrayal in his voice. His heart yearned for him but at the same time, it despised him before belief for betraying him and his trust.

"I..."

"I know you probably don't believe a word I've just said and I don't blame you because if I was in your position, I'd feel the exact same and do what you've done. Just please... isn't there some way that maybe I can start slow and gradually build back your trust? Can't we just try to get back to how we were?"

As Jou sat there, he began to weigh his options and what one his heart called to the most. He knew what he wanted and what it would take to get that and feel safe and secure with it. He bit his lip slightly before looking back at Kaiba and giving a small nod.

"Alright, but I can't promise anything."

That was all it seemed, that Kaiba needed to hear because he then lent over and kissed Jou gently but passionately before wispering softly against them;

_"Forever."_

* * *

And that's the end ya'll. Hope you liked it and hope it ended in an alright-right sort of way. If you get my meaning.

Review and let me know! -smiles and bows out-


End file.
